dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Greek Mythology Battle Royal
E8AFD6ED-B347-4BD4-ABCF-D1B5DE8EAF48.jpeg Intro These 3 combatants are based on Greek mythology and are strong enough to kill gods , but which mythology Combatant will walk away with their life?? Intrude 9B3AC1AF-9969-40C5-85E7-F59109583BC6.png A2AAEB20-5828-47A1-A7F0-CFDD65228CF1.png EFF1168D-1173-4809-83AF-6BBBE2CA174F.png Ringmaster: today , we have a threesome battle! , between multiple combatants who are based on Greek mythology, let’s see our combatants. Ringmaster: on the first Conner we have pit , pit is 13 years old and is a angel and servant for palutena , he constantly saves her and the world from gods like hades , he has bows , arrows and two blades and is even fast enough to move comet to comet in seconds , although he could be a tad bit cocky at times. Ringmaster: Kratos is the god of war and son of Zeus , he has killed almost every Greek god ever , even his farther Zeus , he has a son and has multiple weapons in his pocket , including axes , hook shots and his strongest weapon , the blades of Olympus,But for this battle he will be given all of the weapons he obtains in canon. Ringmaster: and finally we have Percy Jackson , he is 27 years old and is a water god and son of posidean , he is a expert swordsman and can use water to posion his foes , drown them or even heal himself. Ringmaster: enough talking for now , only one of these 3 will survive! , it’s time for the EXHIBITIOOOOON!!!!!. Prefight Pit is walking through a temple , until he sees kratos and palutena fighting , kratos starts slashing palutena , palutena tries to block with her light shield , But kratos breaks through the shield and nearly cuts her throat , but pit shoots a arrow at kratoses back , distracting him , palutena then takes her chance and teleports back to the sky world . Pit: how dare you do that to lady palutena , what do you even want with her anyways?? Kratos: I don’t want anything , but vengeance against the gods , now you will suffer boy! Just as kratos and pit are about to fight , Percy Jackson walks in the temple. Percy:What the , where is palutena? Kratos: she got away . Percy: god dammit , who’s responsible for this? Kratos: who cares! , are you gonna fight or not? Percy: fine , let’s get this party started! Pit: I’m ready to go! Kratos: your already dead! Kratos , pit and Percy all get in their fighting stances and get ready to fight. Here We Go!!!! Kratos rushes at pit and tries to slash him with his axe , but he is too slow , pit then shoots three arrows at kratos , Percy rushes at pit and tries to slash him with his sword , but pit uses his shield and blocks , Percy eventually breaks through the shield and slashes pit , Percy then takes a thunderbolt and slams it into pits cheast , kratos shoots fire at Percy , Percy rushes at kratos and the two clash weapons , pit takes his chance and flies into the rumble , Percy tries to attack but he cannot reach pit. Kratos: pay attention boy! Kratos then slashes Percy right in the face with his axe , giving Percy a huge scar on his face , pit then charges up the arrow and shoots it in kratoses cheast , penetrating his heart , kratos rips the arrow out of his Cheast and takes out the blades of Olympus, the sheer power of the weapon , shocks both Percy and Pit , kratos rushes at both pit and Percy and slams the two blades into both of them , kratos rushes at pit , but pit uses his shield and blocks , kratos eventually breaks through the shield and slashes pit , causing him to launch across the room and hit a wall , causing the entire temple to collapse, Kratos throws fire at Pit , Pit uses his deflect shield and the attack hits kratos , suddenly a huge storm starts flooding the area , the entire storm hits both pit and kratos and destroys the entire area. Percy:....... Kratos gets up after the huge explosion , Percy then rushes at kratos , kratos slashes Percy back with his blade , pit then puts on the theee sacred treasures and shoots a blast from his blade , the blast hits kratos , kratos rushes at pit and the two clash blades , pit then starts flying circles around kratos , kratos chains pit and starts punching and kicking pit , pit then shoots a huge arrow at kratos , the arrow hits kratos in the cheast , kratos falls to his knees in great pain , Percy throws thunder at pit , pit uses his shield and deflects the blast , kratos gets up and rushes at pit , the two rush at each other , pit then slows down time , pit then slashes kratos in half , time reverts and kratoses slashes halves fall on the ground , pit then turns kratos into a eggplant and shoots a fire needle at him , burning his corpse. Pit: welp , that was overkill..... Percy: let’s finish what we started! Pit: you called for it! Percy rushes at pit and tries to slash him with the bronze sword , but pit dodges and shoots a lazer at him , causing serious damage , Percy uses the Curse of Achilles , making him invincible, pit shoots blasts at Percy , but the blasts don’t work. Pit: what but how can you? Percy: well , still wanna fight! Pit: I must fight for lady palutena! Percy Jackson suddenly makes a illousion of himself and tries to trick pit , however it fails , pit a fire needle at Percy , Percy dodges and shoots thunder at pit , pit uses his shield and deflects the blast , Percy then summons Mrs. O'Leary , Pit shoots a arrow at her , but Percy shields her with water , she then breathes ice on pit , freezing him , Percy then takes his chance and slashes pit out of the ice , Percy then throws a thunderbolt into his heart , penetrating his heart , pit uses his quick heal and fully recovers from the wound . Percy: Huh , you survived that , no way! Pit: well just some skills I learned for being lady palutenas top notch soilder!. Percy: enough , let’s settle this once and for all!. Pit: let’s go!. Both pit and Percy charge up their strongest attacks , Percy Summons a huge hurricane and pit charges his strongest arrow , the arrow doesn’t hit Percy , but the hurricane is coming , pit then stops time , pit then uses his power thief and steals Percy’s invincibility, time reverts and the water hits pit , however the attack does no damage , Percy tries to attack pit in the water but it fails , the storm stops , but before Percy has time to react , pit stops time and uses his instant death attack on Percy , time reverts and Percy falls down and dies , pit takes off his armor and falls to the ground . Pit: it’s over.... Suddenly a light from the sky shines down on pit and takes him , it was who he assumed to be palutena , leaving Percy’s body to rot on the island they were fighting on . Dbx! Dbx Winner Ringmaster: woah , that was one long Battle Royal! , definally won’t want to interfere with these 3 fighting! , anyways the winner is Pit! , with Percy coming in second place and kratos in third place, anyways stay tuned for the next episode of Dbx!!!. 0EA21878-7B45-43F3-9F52-D7C0D81984DD.jpeg Poll Which franchise based on Greek mythology is your favorite ?(This doesn’t determine who wins) Kid Icarus God of War Percy Jackson I love all of them! Who are you rooting for Pit Kratos Percy Jackson Travia *The Polls dont determine who wins , but I just like to know which characters/franchises are your favorite, as I personally like all 3 franchises (also sorry for accidentally resetting the first Poll) *what all 3 of these characters share in common besides being based on Greek mythology,is that they all have either Killed gods or fought on par with gods . *Pit is the only non god or demigod character , as both Percy Jackson and Kratos are Gods/Demigods Category:Dbx Fights Written By Jocknerdfinalfantasyguy Category:Hero vs Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Mythology themed DBX Fights Category:Greek Themed Dbx Fights Category:Europe themed DBX Category:Nintendo Vs Sony Themed DBX Fights Category:Sony vs Fox Themed Dbx Fights Category:Fox vs Nintendo Themed Dbx Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs God of War Themed DBX Fights Category:Kid Icarus vs Percy Jackson Themed Dbx Fights Category:God of War vs Percy Jackson Themed Dbx Fights Category:Video Games vs TV Shows themed DBXs Category:Video Games vs Movies themed DBXs Category:'Blades' themed DBX Fights Category:Blade vs Sword fight Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed DBX Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Teenager vs Adult themed DBX Fights Category:God vs Angel Themed Dbx Fights Category:"Strength VS Speed" Themed DBXs Category:'Brains vs Brawn' themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Battle Royales Category:Battle Royale Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights Category:Completed What-If DBXs